candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:--MULLIGANACEOUS--/Ask Mulligan!
Recently on Discord Chat, I am already unofficially hosting an Ask Me contest, where Discord chatters ask me about the number of levels with a certain property. But as July is approaching, I am happy to announce that my exclusive Ask Me contest has gone official! The official contest contains two parts. For Section I, you will ask me questions, and I will answer it, along with a proof that is outputted from my extracting program. For Section II, I will ask you questions, and you will have to state the amount. You will be scored based on the accuracy of your estimates. 'Section I' Any user can ask me any question, as long as it is relevant to the game and the wiki. The allowed subjects includes, and is not included to: *'Level enumeration' **Type **Score **Elements **Blockers **Secondary Elements *'Level difficulty' **Mean and median **Cumulative averages *'Wiki' **Admin and bureaucrat progression **Edit count enumeration *'Scorecards' **Ask my scorecard **My sample of other players **Max, min, average, and standard deviation of scores by level **Number of million-pointers. You will be rated based on how difficult it is to get this information. 'Section II' I will ask you questions this time. You should provide an approximate answer, but I recommend you to browse on the wiki for the most accurate answer. You do not have to answer all the questions, but if someone answers one question, you should answer a different one. I can also use my program to detect any errors found in this wiki. Note: A question preceded by a number in parenthesis indicates that there are several different versions. *'Level boards' **How much levels have 81 spaces? **How much levels require 9×9 bounding boxes? **(5) How much levels have a given amount of colors? **How much levels are rectangular? **How much levels have fixed candy color layouts? *'Level types' **(6) In the games, how much levels are of a certain type? **How much levels require all 81 double jellies? **(4) How much order levels require a given order type (color, special candy, combo, blocker)? **(6) How much order levels require a given special candy combo? **How much order levels require non-spawning candy colors? *'Elements' **How much levels have candy frogs? **How much levels have magic mixers? ***How much levels have super magic mixers (Spawn any element randomly)? ***How much levels have fast magic mixers (Spawns every 2 moves)? **(9) Which levels spawn these elements from the top? ***''Licorice, Bomb, Mystery, Chameleon, Key, Lucky Candy, Extra Time, Striped, Wrapped'' **Which level has the most amount of icing? *'Difficulties' **(10) Enumerate the number of levels by a given difficulty. **For a variable level, give reason why this level is variable. **(4) Enumerate the number of levels by mean: ***< 3 ***> 5 ***> 6 ***> 7 *'Other Wikia' **Find a mobile feature currently missing on this wiki. **What is the mean score of the HTML5 poll? You will be rated based on the accuracy of your answers, and the number of questions you answered. You will get large bonus points if you spotted an error on my program. 'Omake' Oh, I almost forgot! Have a nice and safe summer vacation! The wiki gets much more active during these months, and I will be mostly busy working on other computer science project, mixed with some history and literature back in the days! And since I live in a cold Northern Canadian Forest, and that it is already July 1st, 2017 UTC at the time of my posting, Happy Canada Day! And this one is extra special, it is the 150th anniversary of the Canadian Confederation! Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts